L'Abandon
by Plurielle
Summary: Les sentiments sont complexes à appréhender mais sont tellement plus beaux et intenses lorsqu'on s'y abandonne. NaLu.
1. - des sens

_Cette histoire m'est venue après la lecture de l'Arc des grands jeux magiques. Il y a un sacré moment du coup. Je n'ai trouvé que l'inspiration -ou elle m'a trouvé selon le point de vue- il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je l'ai laissé mijoter dans un clé usb que j'ai retrouvé il n'y a pas si longtemps. Bref, à la base je trouvais cela dommage que Lucy ne sois pas plus forte, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle fait pour le devenir. Voici le fil conducteur de mon histoire.  
Comme toujours, aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent._

 _Merci à ma Béta Neliia pour sa correction et qui remarquera que je n'ai presque pas fait de fautes de passé simple :p_

* * *

« - Natsu... »

Lucy avait le souffle court. Cela s'expliquait sans doute par sa soudaine proximité avec son coéquipier. Elle ne pouvait fixer son regard mordoré sur celui, scrutateur, de Natsu. Cela la gênait trop. Elle n'avait jamais été si proche de lui. Enfin si bien sûr mais jamais avec une telle intensité.. une telle... chaleur.

« - Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Les mains de Lucy se posèrent sur ses épaules dans une vaine tentative d'éloignement. Mais Natsu se rapprocha encore, faisant soupirer la blonde. Elle frissonna lorsque les doigts chauds du dragon slayer caressèrent sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux et pencha la tête pour appuyer la caresse. Elle ne les ouvrit pas lorsque le front de Natsu rencontra le sien. Elle retint sa respiration, pleine d'appréhension. Elle avait envie, une terrible envie que Natsu l'embrasse. Pourtant, elle refusait de se laisser aller totalement. Elle ne reconnaissait pas Natsu. Il y avait une certaine froideur dans ses gestes, un éloignement que même le rapprochement physique n'arrivait pas à combler. Comme s'il était à l'extérieur de lui-même pour observer la suite des événements. Lucy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant vainement de chasser ses idées sombres.

Les lèvres de Natsu contre les siennes lui firent tout oublier. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait ça... Ses lèvres étaient douces, chaudes et épousaient parfaitement les courbes voluptueuses des siennes. Le corps de la blonde était en feu. Elle voulait plus. Ses réticences s'étaient envolées et ses mains s'accrochèrent à la nuque du dragon slayer pour approfondir le baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Lucy avait toujours les yeux fermés, profitant de l'instant. Toutefois, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement lorsqu'elle entendit Natsu murmurer :

« - Intéressant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu... »

Lucy fut interrompue dans sa phrase par la prise ferme de Natsu qui empoigna un de ses seins. Ses pensées s'envolèrent une nouvelle fois. Le dragon slayer arracha le fin tissu qui recouvrait le torse de Lucy, dévoilant sa poitrine généreuse aux yeux sombres et contemplatifs de Natsu. Il fixa de nouveau intensément Lucy en laissant ses mains parcourir son corps. Chaque réaction, chaque soupir ou crispation était capté par le regard intense de Natsu sur la jeune femme.

Lucy en éprouvait du malaise. Elle attendait tellement plus que ses caresses d'adolescents. Elle avait déjà connu des amants et le brasier qui couvait dans ses reins lui suppliait de faire de Natsu le prochain. Elle approcha sa main de l'entre-jambe de Natsu mais celui-ci emprisonna les poignets de la blonde dans une de ses mains :

« - Laisse moi t'observer. »

Cette phrase fit rougir Lucy. Alors elle se laissa aller. Totalement. Pleinement. Elle oublia ses sombres pensées et cette désagréable sensation de n'être qu'un objet, une découverte. Elle oublia que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Elle oublia qu'elle allait tout regretter demain. Elle oublia la voix de Natsu qui commentait chacune de ses réactions. Elle oublia les maladresses de Natsu. Elle oublia tout pour se concentrer sur les sensations. Et Mavis que c'était bon !

Natsu n'était pas un expert et Lucy était persuadée qu'il n'avait jamais connu une femme avant ce soir mais il lui procurait des sensations qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait depuis plusieurs années et qu'elle refoulait par peur, ressortait à cet instant dans une expression charnelle intense. Ses sensations étaient décuplées par les émotions fortes qu'elles ressentaient pour le dragon slayer. Lorsque Natsu l'allongea sur son lit et lui enleva ses derniers vêtements, elle retint sa respiration, désireuse de plus. Quand la bouche de Natsu frôla ses lèvres intimes, Lucy poussa un profond soupir. La bouche du dragon slayer se posa plus franchement sur l'entre-jambe de la jeune femme, ce qui la fit sursauter. Lorsque les lèvres de Natsu entamèrent une danse dont seul le jeune homme connaissait la chorégraphie, les cuisses de Lucy se resserrèrent autour de la tête du rose et ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps. Sa respiration se fit haletante et elle gémit le prénom de Natsu sans discontinuer. Lorsque la langue chaude de Natsu s'introduisit dans son intimité, les doigts de Lucy agrippèrent la tignasse du dragon slayer, ce qui accentua la sensation, la faisant crier.

Lucy avait la tête rejetée en arrière par le plaisir et son corps, alanguie par les sensations, s'enfonçait confortablement dans le lit, épousant ses formes. Natsu continua sa délicieuse torture pendant un temps qui parut infini à Lucy, si bien qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dire où se terminait son corps et où commençait la bouche de Natsu. Lorsque le feu de ses reins fut trop insupportable, elle supplia :

« - Natsu je t'en prie... Prends moi...

\- Amusant. »

Le regard que lui lança Lucy se voulut noir mais, transie par le plaisir, il se révéla uniquement vitreux et las. Elle ne comprenait pas ce commentaire blessant. Elle voulut lui crier dessus pour lui exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient, elle et son ego blessé mais, encore une fois, elle oublia tout lorsque le sexe de Natsu caressa son intimité trempé par le désir. La jeune femme voulut attraper la virilité du dragon slayer pour le guider en elle mais ce dernier lui agrippa fermement les mains en grognant :

« - Laisse-moi faire ! »

Il y avait une certaine brusquerie dans sa voix que Lucy retrouva également dans ses gestes. Elle fut surprise de la réaction de son coéquipier. Elle aurait préféré vivre sa première fois avec Natsu de manière plus tendre et câline. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir sur cette soudaine brutalité, reflet d'un manque d'amour et de tendresse. Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque Natsu la pénétra assez brutalement. Elle se crispa involontairement et eut l'impression de revivre sa première fois. Toutefois, les préliminaires de Natsu l'avaient suffisamment préparée pour qu'elle ne ressente pas une vive douleur. Les premiers aller-retour de Natsu dans son intimité la firent légèrement grimacer mais la brusquerie du dragon slayer eut tôt fait d'accentuer son plaisir. La pointe de douleur qui accompagnait chaque coup de rein amplifiait sa jouissance et elle ne savait plus si elle criait pour l'une ou pour l'autre. A un moment, Natsu la souleva légèrement, enfonçant son sexe jusqu'à la garde et toucha un point qui fit davantage crier Lucy. Étonné d'un tel changement, il s'arrêta quelques secondes mais fut aussitôt rappelé à l'ordre :

« - Continue crétin ! »

Il accéléra davantage et sentit bientôt l'intimité de Lucy se contracter autour de son sexe. La sensation des muscles de la jeune femme se resserrant autour de lui eut raison de son orgasme. Il se retira aussitôt qu'il eut fini. Lucy, encore dans les brumes de l'extase entendit vaguement Natsu se parler à lui même. Toutefois, les vapeurs du plaisir se retirèrent bien vite lorsqu'elle entendit la fenêtre s'ouvrir. Elle se redressa vivement dans son lit et parcourut son appartement des yeux. Elle se leva prestement et tomba à genoux devant la fenêtre grande ouverte. Il était parti. A quel jeu jouait-il ? Ne ressentait-il donc vraiment rien pour elle ? Quelle était donc cette horrible sensation de douleur dans sa poitrine ? Les larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue tandis que de longs sanglots secouaient son corps.

En premier lieu le désespoir de Lucy fut tellement fort qu'elle ne ressentit plus rien. Ni le froid, ni la douleur, ni ce douloureux sentiment de trahison. Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus aucune larme à verser et que son esprit se remit peu à peu à fonctionner, d'autres sentiments vinrent se loger dans le cœur de la constellationniste. Tout d'abord se fut l'incompréhension. Puis, insidieusement, ce fut la colère et avec elle, son amie la rage. Oh oui Lucy ressentait de la rage. Était-ce vraiment une façon de la traiter ? Elle qui aimait le mage de feu depuis des années plus que sa propre vie. Elle qui avait renié sa famille, sa richesse et son héritage pour rester à ses côtés, il l'avait traité comme une traînée, une moins que rien... Il avait pris ses sentiments à pleines mains, les avait d'abord caressées du bout des doigts avant de resserrer ses mains dessus pour tout écraser. Lucy se sentait détruite. Elle était au bord d'un précipice qu'elle ne tarderait pas à franchir, elle le sentait. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle rage. Elle se leva et fracassa la première chose qu'elle trouva sur son chemin : la lampe de chevet. La chaise se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce et chaque objet furent envoyés au loin, fracassés. Fracassée comme l'était la constellationniste. Fracassée par cet amour qu'elle n'aurait jamais le bonheur de partager. Mavis qu'elle l'aimait. Épuisée par ses brusques changements d'émotions, elle s'endormit à même le sol.

De longues heures plus tard, ce fut le froid qui ramenèrent Lucy de sa torpeur. La fraîcheur de la nuit s'insinuait dans chaque pore de sa peau dénudée. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle prit une douche aussi longue que chaude. Lorsque vînt le matin, Lucy avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Après mûre réflexion, elle avait élaboré une théorie. Natsu n'ayant jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec elle, il avait sans doute eu honte de ses performances et avait décidé de partir. C'était la seule raison plausible. Il le fallait. Ainsi, elle avait décidé d'aller à la guilde le matin même et de rassurer Natsu et, pourquoi pas, d'officialiser leur toute nouvelle relation. Car c'était bien une relation n'est-ce pas ?

Devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, Lucy plaqua un maigre sourire sur son visage cerné et se maquilla plus que d'habitude. Une fois satisfaite, elle partit s'habiller. Elle hésita longuement. Devait-elle s'habiller comme tous les jours ? Avec une robe ? Qu'est-ce qui plairait au dragon slayer ? Finalement son choix se porta sur un mini-short et un tee-shirt à col carré. Classique mais efficace. Son éternel queue de cheval sur la côté, elle était fin prête. Elle prit son sac et partit d'un pas énergique vers la porte. Toutefois, lorsque sa main agrippa la poignée, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter et d'hésiter. Encore. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et franchit le seuil. Durant le trajet, elle fut assaillie par une multitude de questions dont elle ne souhaitait pas la réponse. Cela menaçait de déborder. Elle les refoula avec toute la force dont elle était capable. Toutefois, les questions qu'elle s'était posée durant la nuit rodaient toujours à la lisière de sa conscience.

Lucy soupira lorsqu'elle pénétra à Fairy Tail et qu'elle entendit le bruit que faisait les mages de la guide. Son regard chocolat balaya la salle pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Cana buvait en compagnie de Bacchus et semblait en fâcheuse posture. Dire qu'il n'était même pas dix heures du matin. Levy lisait tranquillement aux côtés de Gajeel qui la couvait d'un regard protecteur, ce qui fit doucement sourire Lucy. Elfman s'évertuait à courtiser Evergreen sous les exclamations railleuses de l'unité raijin. Quand son regard se porta sur la zone la plus bruyante de la guilde, elle trouva celui pour qui elle était venue : Natsu en grande conversation avec Grey et Juvia.

« Ils se chamaillent, comme d'habitude. » soupira la jeune femme.

Elle s'appuya sur le mur pour les observer quelques minutes, le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, hier n'était peut-être qu'une maladresse comme seul Natsu en était capable. Toutefois, le sourire de Lucy s'évapora bien vite lorsqu'elle entendit le pourquoi de la querelle.

« - Tu as fait quoi ? S'exclama Grey.

\- Alors le glaçon, tu m'en croyais pas capable avec Elfman. Maintenant je suis un homme !

\- Oh Natsu, est-ce que tu te rends compte... commença Juvia.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris l'allumette ? C'est pas une question de corps et de mouvements. On parle de Lucy là. Ta coéquipière ! L'interrompit le mage de glace.

\- Mais j'ai fait ça très bien ! J'ai suivi tes conseils, j'ai fait tout comme tu as dit et regarde, j'ai même tout noté sur un carnet pour la prochaine fois, montra le dragon slayer avec fierté.

\- La prochaine fois ? Demanda froidement Grey.

\- Oui j'ai pas tout testé et puis Lucy n'est pas la seule que... »

Natsu n'eut put retenir sa phrase, il fut interrompu par le Tourbillon d'Eau de Juvia qui s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire.

« - Lucy est ma rivale mais c'est l'amie de Juvia ! Et en aucun cas elle ne mérite ce que tu lui as fait. Ça crève les yeux qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi et toi tu détruis tout en la prenant pour une traînée ! Espèce de crétin de salamandre ! »

Juvia avait crié tellement fort que toute la guilde l'avait entendue et s'était arrêtée, stupéfaite. Tous les mages présents se retournèrent vers la constellationniste. Celle-ci sentit ses joues s'embraser. Elle recula de quelques pas, frappée par les révélations de Natsu. Aussitôt, deux bras forts l'agrippèrent et son dos fut plaqué contre un torse musclé. Elle vit des étoiles puis plus rien.

* * *

 _Une review ?_


	2. - de soi

_Bonsoir bonsoir ! J'ai totalement oublié de publier la suite alors que l'histoire est déjà écrite et terminée ! C'est une histoire en quatre chapitres. Merci pour vos reviews !_

 _Guest : Non effectivement ce n'est pas un NaLu habituel, je ne voulais pas faire une histoire guimauve :p J'ai hâte de voir ta réaction pour la suite. Je te laisse voir si ta supposition se révèle vraie au fil des chapitres !_

* * *

Lorsqu'elle retrouva la vue, Lucy dut regarder plusieurs fois autour d'elle pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle était dans le monde des Esprits. Les bras qui l'avaient enserrée plus tôt appartenaient à Léo. Lucy posa un regard vide vers lui. L'esprit du lion marchait de long en large, passablement énervé :

« - Non mais quel enfoiré ! Pour qui il se prend ? Il... il... »

Lucy tomba à genoux, désemparée. Finalement, tous ses espoirs d'amour réciproque s'avéraient vains. Elle n'avait été qu'un objet pour Natsu... un vulgaire corps. Son meilleur ami, son coéquipier, son... son... C'est comme si Lucy n'avait jamais eu d'importance à ses yeux. Qu'elle avait été seulement là pour un instant, une expérience. Rien de plus. Mais si c'était tout ce que pouvait espérer Lucy, devait-elle s'en contenter ? Peut-être. La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute lorsque Loki lui répondit :

« - Et puis quoi encore ?! Rugit le lion. Il se sert de toi, il t'humilie devant la guilde entière et tu devrais lui pardonner ? Pire, tu devrais t'en contenter et être la risée de tous ? Oh non Lucy ! On va retourner à la guilde et le battre ! »

Les paroles de Léo trouvaient un écho certain dans l'esprit de Lucy. Toutefois, elle se savait trop faible pour atteindre Natsu. Elle baissa la tête, abattue :

« - Comment pourrais-je ? Il pourrait être un mage de rang S alors que moi je ne suis même pas capable de terminer une mission seule...

\- Mais on peut pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça Lucy ! Regarde toi ! Tu attendais tellement de... de... cet abruti de salamandre et maintenant tu n'as plus rien. Tu attends désespérément que quelque chose se passe depuis des années, tu le supportes malgré son caractère insouciant et frivole.. Bien sur que tu es forte. Si on fait équipe et qu'on l'attaque par surprise, peut-être qu'on arriverait à l'avoir. Si j'utilise ma propre porte pour venir et que tu utilises ton énergie pour invoquer plusieurs esprits, ça devrait être possible. »

Lucy resta silencieuse. Si Léo et ses esprits étaient de son côté, peut-être qu'ils y arriveraient. Tous ensemble. Ses clés brillèrent plus fort à sa ceinture et aussitôt, ses esprits furent présents auprès d'elle.

« - Tu peux compter sur nous Lucy. On restera à tes côtés. Ne te laisses pas abattre. »

A ces mots, la jeune fille se releva et regarda tour à tour chacun de ses esprits. Cela lui donna plus de force, de courage pour supporter l'instant présent. Elle se sentait bien chez les esprits. Son premier séjour ici avait été très agréable. Les paroles d'Aquarius prirent alors tout leur sens. Accompagnée, elle était capable de tout. Elle arriverait sans doute à blesser Natsu. Sans doute pas à le battre mais au moins à le toucher. Et peut-être même, à le blesser. Oh oui, le blesser. Elle voulait lui faire mal. Lui faire autant de mal qu'elle avait ressentie devant la guilde. L'humilier comme elle l'avait été. Le faire passer pour ce qu'il était réellement : un connard sans cœur. Si elle avait souffert, il devrait souffrir autant qu'elle. Et lorsqu'il viendrait s'excuser auprès d'elle, se sentant coupable, elle l'écraserait encore plus. C'était la seule solution si elle voulait tourner la page avec Natsu. Si elle voulait passer à autre chose. Mais en était-elle seulement capable ? Elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Elle avait besoin de mettre ses pensées au clair pour trouver la meilleure solution. Pour se ressaisir et passer à l'offensive. L'inoffensive Lucy avait laissé place à une combattante résolue. Elle rouvrit les yeux, déterminée.

Elle avait une idée.

Il régnait un silence de mort dans la guilde. Natsu était à terre, sonné par la frappe de Juvia. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait rien fait de mal n'est-ce pas ? L'ombre d'une jeune femme ivre de rage plana soudain sur le dragon slayer qui sentit un long frisson lui parcourir le dos. Il tourna la tête vers la flamboyante chevalière de Fairy Tail. Visiblement, elle était hors d'elle :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Lucy, Natsu ? Demanda Erza d'une voix doucereuse, en totale contraste avec ses yeux bouillonnants de rage.

\- Quoi ? C'est Grey et Elfman qui m'ont dit que je serais jamais un homme, un vrai, si je couchais pas avec une fille. Alors je suis allé voir Lucy et je l'ai fait c'est tout. »

Erza se tapa le front avec sa main. Elle était désespérée. Comment pouvait-on être aussi naïf ? Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur Natsu, ce dernier déglutit sa salive. Elle allait lui faire payer, c'est sur.

« - Suis moi.

\- Attends Erza je... »

Natsu n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il fut interrompu par un regard impérieux. Il suivit donc la mage en dehors de la guilde. Plus personne n'osait parler à l'intérieur. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'on put entendre un murmure fébrile :

« - Il va se faire tuer, sanglota Happy. »

Ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes de marche qu'Erza s'arrêta, Natsu sur les talons. Elle expira profondément plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers le mage de feu. Une gifle magistrale vînt s'écraser sur la joue de Natsu avant qu'Erza ne le prenne dans ses bras.

« - Tu croyais vraiment bien faire n'est-ce pas ? »

Natsu était totalement perdu. Bien sur qu'il avait bien fait. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Grey et Elfman le taquinaient à ce sujet et il pensait sincèrement qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Et puis il n'avait pas forcé Lucy, elle le voulait aussi.

« - Natsu assieds-toi. Je vais t'expliquer. »

Interdit, Natsu obéit à Erza et attendit patiemment ses explications. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Perdu, il revivait la nuit passée avec Lucy jusqu'à ce Titania n'interrompe ses pensées.

« - Natsu, c'est quoi l'amour selon toi ?

\- Facile ! Moi et Happy on s'aime beaucoup. Je suis triste quand il est pas là et je m'inquiète pour lui.

\- Je ne te parle pas d'amitié, soupira la reine des fées, mais d'amour véritable entre deux personnes. Ce qu'on appelle l'amour avec un grand A.

\- Bah... Natsu ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer. C'est bien plus fort et bien plus compliqué. Tu vois, quand on aime véritablement quelqu'un, ses besoins, ses envies, ses émotions, tout... Tout passe avant toi-même. Tu n'as plus qu'un but : tout faire pour le rendre heureux. Tu es triste quand tu le vois pleurer, tu souris quand tu le vois rire, tu fais des sacrifices pour son propre bonheur... L'amour est bien plus profond qu'un simple partage. C'est une véritable fusion, une communion. Tu ne peux plus te passer de l'autre. Il y a un besoin presque vital d'être en sa présence, de le voir, le toucher, le sentir... Tu lui voues une confiance absolue. Et.. et... l'acte... heu... enfin toi et Lucy hier... enfin tu comprends, bégaya Erza, rougissante, c'est un acte de partage, de don de soi. Il ne faut pas le prendre à la légère et surtout c'est un partage entre vous deux, tu ne peux pas l'exposer à la guilde, dire que ce n'était qu'une expérience comme une autre. Tu as profité de ses sentiments pour ensuite les piétiner et l'humilier devant la guilde entière. Aucune femme amoureuse ne devrait subir ça.

\- A.. amoureuse ?

\- Oh Natsu es-tu si stupide que ça ? S'énerva la mage chevalière. Bien sur que Lucy a des sentiments pour toi. Réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire. Ça crève les yeux. Elle tourne autour de toi depuis plusieurs mois voire des années. Elle est toujours à tes côtés, toujours à te soutenir, à prendre ton parti... »

Erza regarda longuement le mage de feu avant de se lever et d'épousseter rapidement sa jupe plissée. Puis, elle partit, laissant ainsi Natsu seul face à ses réflexions. Ce dernier était perdu. Les paroles de son amie l'avait forcé à se remettre en question. Avait-il réellement mal fait hier avec Lucy ? A en croire la guilde entière, effectivement. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Lucy, sa coéquipière de toujours était amoureux de lui ? Il avait du mal à le croire. Il inspira profondément et réfléchit. Il est vrai que Lucy lui vouait une confiance aveugle. Elle avait sauté d'une tour en sachant qu'il viendrait la sauver. Elle était allée au devant d'ennemis bien plus puissants qu'elle pour l'accompagner lui. Elle s'était de nombreuses fois blessée pour lui. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu. Toujours suivi. Elle le défendait toujours dans ses joutes avec Grey. Elle l'acceptait chez elle. Elle perdait parfois ses moyens à ses côtés. Elle venait le réconforter quand ça n'allait pas. Elle l'avait aider à chercher son père disparu, sans même le connaître. Elle avait rejoint sa guilde. Était-ce pour lui ? Elle acceptait toutes ses imperfections, ses défauts. Tout. Et qu'avait-il fait en retour ? Natsu sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il devait la retrouver. Il devait lui expliquer. S'excuser. Il fallait qu'il la voit. Maintenant.

Lorsqu'Erza fut de retour à la guilde, on put entendre un lourd silence. Lorsque la reine des fées sourit en précisant que tout allait bien, un long soupir se fit entendre. Comme si tout le monde avait retenu son souffle en attendant de savoir si elle reviendrait en colère ou non. Happy fut le plus téméraire de tous :

« - Il est où Natsu ?

\- Il a besoin d'être seul pour le moment.

\- Est-ce qu'il.. Est-ce qu'il est... ?

\- Non il n'est pas blessé Happy. On ne s'est pas battu. »

L'exceed se propulsa alors pour s'envoler, il voulait absolument rejoindre Natsu. Mais un gantelet métallique s'enroula autour de sa queue, l'empêchant de continuer. Erza l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne s'échappe et on pouvait dorénavant apercevoir une lueur sombre dans son regard vermeil.

« - Qu'est-ce que je viens dire Happy ? Demanda la mage d'un ton lugubre. »

Toute la guilde put entendre le déglutissement de peur du chat bleu. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et rapprocha ses pattes avants de son visage, espérant se faire le plus mignon possible pour échapper à la vengeance de la reine des fées. A défaut de réussir, cela eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère au sein de Fairy Tail. Bientôt, on put entendre les rires caractéristiques fuser aux quatre coins de la guilde.

Le monde des esprits s'emplit des cris de douleur de Lucy. Elle hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Loki et tous les esprits de la mage s'étaient réunis à ses côtés, mais tous, ils étaient impuissants. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre. Ariès, la plus fragile de tous, voulut arrêter le processus mais Aquarius l'en empêcha d'un geste impérieux.

« - Elle a fait un choix Ariès, ce n'est pas à nous de la détourner de son but. »

L'esprit du bélier acquiesça de la tête mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de retenir son souffle. Elle ressentait la douleur de sa maîtresse comme si c'était la sienne. Lucy, dans un vain geste de soutien, essaya d'attraper ses clés. Toutefois lorsqu'elle y arriva, ses esprits furent frappés du même mal qu'elle. Aussitôt, ils furent tous à genoux, hurlant à pleins poumons leur douleur. Lucy ayant touché leur porte et étant présente dans leur monde, la connexion était plus forte entre elle et ses esprits. De ce fait, le sort dont elle était prisonnière touchait maintenant ses esprits.

Lucy ressentit une douleur encore plus forte et une autre sensation, plus insidieuse. Soudain, cette dernière l'envahit totalement. Elle prit le pas sur la douleur, elle prit le pas sur tout le reste. Elle ne ressentait plus que cela. Elle sentait que sa joie de vivre et son bonheur étaient étouffés par cette sensation. Toutefois, elle essayait de lutter. Elle sentait qu'elle devait la combattre. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard sombre de Loki, elle se sentit happée. Elle pouvait plus rien faire.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle n'était plus que haine.

* * *

 _Une idée de ce qui est arrivé à Lucy ?_


	3. - à la haine

_Hi ! Comme j'ai eu du retard pour le deuxième chapitre, j'ai décidé de mettre le troisième en avance pour ré-équilibrer le karma. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Natsu courait à en perdre haleine. Il était allé jusqu'à l'appartement de la constellationiste mais celui-ci était désespérément vide. Il était alors reparti à fond de train dans sa propre maisonnette qu'il partageait avec Happy. Personne. Où est-ce que Lucy aimait aller ? Il réfléchit et se rendit compte qu'il ne la connaissait en réalité que très peu. A part en mission où elle se dévoilait un peu plus, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait de son temps libre, ce qu'elle aimait ou ses goûts personnels. En réalité, il ne savait que très peu de choses. Il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à en savoir plus, se contentant de ce qu'elle disait. Chez qui aurait-elle pu se réfugier ? Levy peut-être. A moins qu'elle ne soit retourner au domaine Heartfilia ? Le dragon slayer courut de nouveau jusqu'à la guilde.

Une fois sur place, il chercha la petite mage des mots. Mais celle-ci n'était pas très encline à parler au mage de feu.

« - Tu n'avais qu'à pas la laisser partir Natsu, tu saurais où elle est... »

Gajeel éclata de rire, énervant le dragon slayer.

« - Ça c'est ma crevette gihi !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Souffla Levy, les joues gonflées par l'agacement.

\- Tu veux te battre le clouté ?!

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur la salamandre ?! »

Alors que les deux dragons slayers se faisaient face pour s'affronter, Erza se leva brutalement et tapa sa main sur la table. Celle-ci ne put résister à l'impact et se fracassa à terre. Aussitôt la guilde de Fairy Tail retint son souffle, attendant la terrible sentence de la mage des fées. C'est dans un murmure quasi-inaudible mais à vous glacer le sang qu'elle stoppa net le combat naissant :

« - Natsu... »

Le dragon slayer se tourna vers Titania et lut dans son regard tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Colère, rage mais également et surtout du dépit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Natsu eut honte de lui. Il lâcha le col de Gajeel qu'il tenait serré dans son poing et retourna auprès de la mage aux cheveux bleus. Il s'assit en face d'elle et planta son regard dans celui de Levy.

« - Je t'en prie Levy, si tu sais où elle est, dis le moi... »

Ce que la mage des mots put apercevoir dans le regard du rose dût lui suffire puisqu'elle souffla un bon coup et lui annonça :

« - Loki l'a emmené dans le monde des esprits. Tu ne peux qu'attendre et prendre ton mal en patience. »

Heureusement que Natsu était assis sinon il serait tombé par terre. Comment pouvait-il se faire pardonner par la constellationiste si elle était hors d'atteinte ? Il n'avait pas voulu la blesser. Il pensait simplement qu'elle passerait un bon moment en sa compagnie, tout simplement. C'est vrai qu'il avait été stupide et qu'il n'avait tout bonnement pas pensé aux sentiments que pouvait avoir Lucy. Mais elle avait eut l'air tellement... bien hier. Tellement désirable aussi... Natsu se replongea dans ses pensées de la veille. Sa magnifique chevelure qui caressait la pointe de ses seins nus, son souffle chaud qui s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses grands yeux noisettes embués par le désir, ses doigts qui cherchaient la douceur de sa peau...

Il voulait découvrir tellement plus de Lucy. Il l'avait toujours mis à l'écart, préférant centrer toute son attention sur la recherche de son père. Toutefois, elle avait toujours été présente pour lui malgré les difficultés. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve et par Mavis, qu'elle lui pardonne ! Il partit en direction de la rivière, la tête basse. Happy voleta près de lui :

« - On va pêcher du poisson ?

\- Une autre fois Happy, j'ai besoin d'être seul. »

L'exceed s'arrêta net dans son vol et tomba au sol. C'était la première fois que Natsu ne voulait pas de sa compagnie. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le loisir de beaucoup s'apitoyer sur son sort, Charuru venant le consoler.

Natsu était depuis quelques heures sur le bord de la rive, attendant le retour de Lucy lorsque ses sens de dragon slayer captèrent un brusque déferlement d'énergie. Il tendit ses sens de mage au maximum et capta l'aura magique si particulière de Lucy. Alors, il se mit à courir.

Lucy se retrouva sur les genoux, complètement déboussolée. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Son corps la démangeait comme si des milliers d'étoiles éclataient sous sa peau. Elle sentait une puissance jusque là inconnue courir dans ses veines. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation. Au lieu de sentir chaque pouvoir dans ses clés, au bout de ses doigts, elle les sentaient en elle, à portée. La déferlante d'Aquarius, la force brute de Taurus, la précision de Sagittarius, la douceur d'Aries... et, plus loin, une noirceur. Comme un pincement au cœur, une tâche au coin de l'œil. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Dès que son attention essayait de se concentrer sur cette tâche, elle s'éloignait.

Elle fixa donc son attention sur autre chose : se remettre sur ses pieds. Tâche délicate puisqu'elle avait le tournis. Elle s'assit donc et se concentra sur son environnement : elle était dans une clairière, non loin de Magnolia, à l'embouchure du fleuve. Bien. Elle pourrait donc tester ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Elle regarda à sa ceinture : plus de clés. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra sensiblement mais elle fut vite rassurée par la sensation de ses esprits en elle. Par la pensée, elle invoqua une gigantesque bulle d'eau venant de l'eau de la rivière. Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à en matérialiser une parfaite. Mais elle apprenait vite. Ensuite, elle essaya de manipuler plusieurs magies différentes. Elle commença par les pouvoirs d'Aquarius et de Scorpio. Vu leur relation, cela lui semblait plus facile. La bulle d'eau s'enroula alors de filets sableux dans une danse endiablée. Lucy souriait, radieuse. Elle se redressa bien vite lorsqu'elle sentit une forte aura magique arriver rapidement dans sa direction.

Elle reconnut immédiatement le dragon slayer aux cheveux roses foncer vers elle. Elle fut alors happée par la noirceur qu'elle avait en elle. Une haine sauvage, brutale se répandit en elle. Un fort vent se leva, entourant la constellationiste et le mage de feu. Ce dernier s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Lucy, ne sachant la conduite à tenir. Il détectait une aura puissante émaner de la jeune femme. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle force chez elle, même après le sort d'Ultia pour libérer sa seconde source de magie. Natsu sut que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque son regard rencontra celui de la jeune femme : à la place d'être noisette, ces yeux étaient noirs et plus rétrécis. Comme s'ils ne lui appartenaient plus. Le chasseur de dragon était tellement obnubilé par ces changements chez sa coéquipière qu'il ne vit pas le coup venir et le reçut de plein fouet.

Natsu se retrouva à terre, sonné. Heureusement pour lui, ses instincts sur-entraînés lui évitèrent une deuxième attaque du genre. Dans un premier temps, le mage de feu ne fit qu'esquiver les coups de la constellationiste. Cela lui demandait un réel effort et une concentration soutenue. Les coups de Lucy étaient précis, efficaces et d'une rare violence. En faisant plus attention à la jeune femme, Natsu remarqua que ses bras étaient bandés et ses mains, recouvertes de mitaine. Le jeune homme avait déjà vu cela quelque part mais, si seulement il se souvenait où... Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le combat ne donnant rien, Lucy s'arrêta, faisant face à son adversaire. Natsu en profita alors :

« - Lucy, je sais que tu es en colère contre moi mais laisses moi t'expliquer... »

Il fut interrompu par un bref éclair aveuglant qui l'éblouit. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau la constellationiste, elle portait un collier de laine blanche autour du cou. Lucy planta son regard dans celui du dragon slayer et tendit brusquement le bras. Un labris apparut alors dans sa main. La jeune femme se mit en position de combat et fit tourner son arme autour d'elle. Une vague de laine percuta alors Natsu à toute vitesse. La laine eut tôt fait de se resserrer autour du corps svelte du jeune homme, lui empêchant tout mouvement. Un autre éclair aveuglant et un carquois se matérialisa dans le dos de la constellationiste. Elle lâcha le labris qu'elle avait dans les mains et saisit une flèche. Aussitôt, un arc apparut dans sa main droite et elle mit en joue son coéquipier.

Celui-ci, comprenant que l'intention de Lucy était bien de le blesser et non de lui faire peur, il utilisa le hurlement du dragon de feu afin d'embraser la laine et de se sauver, lui permettant d'esquiver au dernier moment la flèche de Lucy. Il réfléchit alors à toute allure : Lucy étant bien plus forte qu'auparavant et bien décidée à le blesser -si ce n'est pire-, devait-il combattre ou se laisser abattre ? Son tempérament de feu décida pour lui : il combattrait Lucy et lorsqu'elle serait vaincue, il lui expliquerait tout et elle lui pardonnera. Tout simplement. Il fit donc face à son adversaire et sourit d'un air carnassier. Un bon combat, voilà qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire...

Le regard de la jeune femme, d'un noir de jais, se plissa d'un air mauvais. Visiblement, Lucy était mécontente. Elle reprit une flèche dans son carquois et de là, tira une myriade de flèches sur le chasseur de dragon. Il arrivait à esquiver la plupart des flèches, toutefois, il n'arrivait pas à s'approcher de son adversaire, celle-ci maintenant une défense de fer. Lorsqu'une flèche se planta dans le biceps de Natsu, il hurla sa colère. Des écailles de dragon apparurent alors sur son visage, signe d'un début de transformation. Plus une seule flèche ne put alors l'atteindre et il commença à prendre du terrain sur Lucy.

Un autre flash lumineux et Lucy arbora un pantalon noir aux multiples poches. Elle en sortait des ciseaux qu'elle lançait avec son arc, leur donnant vitesse, force et un pouvoir paralysant, lié à la laine rose présente sur le tranchant des lames. La constellationiste avait gagné en vitesse mais Natsu également. Avec le poing du lotus pourpre, il réduisait chaque ciseau en flamme, empêchant ainsi une quelconque blessure. Natsu gagnait de plus en plus de terrain et malgré la vitesse de frappe de Lucy, elle n'arrivait pas à le stopper ou à le faire reculer. Lorsqu'il fut assez près pour la toucher, un autre éclair lumineux brouilla la vue du mage de feu quelques instants. La constellationiste portait une coiffe de soubrette. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un immense trou se forma à ses pieds, le faisant chuter au sol, l'empêchant ainsi d'atteindre sa cible. Il bondit aussitôt pour sortir.

Lucy avait choisi une autre technique pour combattre : au lieu de rester de front, elle plongeait dans un tunnel, ressortait à un endroit aléatoire et tirait des flèches ou des ciseaux recouverts de laine paralysante. Toutefois, pour un chasseur de dragon aux sens aussi développés que Natsu, ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure manière d'arriver à ses fins. Ce dernier s'enveloppa d'une tornade de flamme afin d'empêcher tout projectile de l'atteindre et patienta, les sens aux aguets. Lorsqu'il entendit Lucy sortir de terre, il se jeta sur elle, l'envoya de l'autre côté de la clairière par un poing d'acier du dragon de feu. La jeune femme était étendue face contre terre. Elle était furieuse. Comment avait-il pu ? Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, Natsu courait vers elle. Toutefois, ce n'est pas ce qui retînt son attention. Le bruit de la rivière parvînt jusqu'à ces oreilles. Une lumière apparut et un fin serre-tête d'or enserra le crâne de la constellationiste. Un véritable raz-de-marée vînt noyer les flammes de Natsu, empêchant sa progression sur le terrain. Le clairière fut inondée, rendant le sol inégal et boueux. Le dragon slayer pesta de ne pas être venu avec Happy. Il aurait au moins pu voler au dessus de tout ce marécage pour atteindre la constellationiste.

Désormais, les flèches ou ciseaux s'accompagnaient de laine paralysante mais également de tourbillon d'eau qui déviait leur trajectoire pour atteindre Natsu. Bien que puissant, Natsu avait du mal à se mouvoir dans la boue collante, avec des projectiles qui l'assaillaient de toute part. De plus, la laine paralysante ne l'aidait pas. Son corps évacuait rapidement le poison, toutefois, cela le ralentissait. Sa colère augmentait en même temps que son pouvoir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il arrive à atteindre Lucy pour que cesse ce combat sans raison. De nouvelles écailles apparurent à mesure que sa résolution se renforçait. Il n'avait même pas conscience que sa force se décuplait et que son dragon prenait le pas sur son humain.

Une autre lumière aveugla quelques instants le dragon slayer qui eut du mal à voir le changement sur Lucy. En effet, ce dernier était assez discret : les yeux de la constellationiste avaient pris une autre forme et étaient maintenant étirés vers le bas, lui donnant un air sauvage. Une tempête de sable s'abattit sur le terrain, rendant la vision et la respiration de Natsu plus difficiles. Combinée avec les projectiles et le pouvoir de Virgo, il allait devoir faire preuve d'une dextérité sans faille.

Il y eut un nouveau flash lumineux et les yeux déformés de Lucy furent cachés par des lunettes de soleil noires. Elle écarta en grand ses deux bras et de nouveaux combattants apparurent. De la soumission humaine. Natsu était en difficulté. Il lui était déjà difficile de combattre Lucy seule, il devait maintenant faire face à plusieurs adversaires qui utilisaient la magie de Virgo pour apparaître et disparaître à côté de lui. Il dut tendre ses sens de dragon au maximum pour minimiser les dégâts reçus. Combien restait-il encore d'esprits à Lucy ? Natsu ne le savait même plus. Toutefois, il se souvenait que le plus fort, ou tout du moins la démonstration de sa puissance, n'était pas encore apparu.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure qu'il combattait contre sa coéquipière et ni l'un ni l'autre ne montrait de signe de fatigue ou de baisse de magie. C'était le combat le plus excitant auquel Natsu avait participé, et des combats, il en avait connu. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre Lucy d'une quelconque manière, il décida de changer de stratégie. Il attrapa un combattant qui avait surgi du sol à côté de lui et fut entraîné à sa suite dans un tunnel. Il agrippa fermement à lui et le chasseur de dragon se retrouva près de Lucy. Il profita alors de l'effet de surprise pour lui infliger le supplice du dragon foudroyant. La constellationiste hurla sa douleur et sa rage. Elle tomba à genoux et Natsu en profita pour l'attaquer à nouveau.

Au bout de plusieurs attaques, Lucy se retrouva étalée par terre, immobile. Natsu en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle. Tout son corps tremblait encore de l'excitation du combat et de la puissance qu'il lui avait fallu donner pour la vaincre. Lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle, un flash lumineux apparut soudain et Natsu se retrouva également à terre, sonné. Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus une mais deux Lucy en plus des autres combattants. La seconde Lucy aida la première à se relever. Elles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le chasseur de dragon qui déglutit. Le combat était encore loin d'être fini. Plusieurs assauts, plus violents les uns que les autres affaiblirent les deux combattants. Natsu avait réussi à se débarrasser des invocations, ne faisant plus face qu'à deux Lucy. Ces dernières en profitaient pour faire des attaques combinées d'une rare violence.

Le mage de feu et la constellationiste étaient tout deux couverts de blessures et haletants de fatigue. Aucun n'arrivait à prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Lucy était à force égale avec Natsu. Incroyable. Mais le dragon slayer n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il était totalement concentré sur son combat contre sa coéquipière.

Un dernier flash lumineux fit irruption dans le combat et Lucy se métamorphosa sous les yeux incrédules de Natsu. Ce n'était plus sa coéquipière qui lui faisait face mais Léo, le chef du Zodiaque. Le mage de feu ne réfléchit même pas et balança sa plus forte attaque : décharge du lotus pourpre. Le feu embrasa aussitôt son ennemi mais la foudre eut un tout autre effet.

Natsu put voir Lucy à travers Léo, comme une ombre diffuse. Elle était à genoux et ses bras étaient étirés de part et d'autre de son corps par de grosses chaînes. Et chacune d'entre elles était reliée à une porte du Zodiaque. Lorsque le mage de feu croisa le regard de la constellationiste, il tressaillit.

Lucy pleurait.

* * *

Alors ? Théorie validée ?


	4. - à l'autre

_Hello ! Pour fêter la fin des vacances (tout se fête, arrêtez de raler) mais surtout pour vous remercier de vos review si gentilles, je poste le dernier chapitre en avance. En espérant qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

Lorsque Natsu vit Lucy en pleurs, sa réaction fut immédiate : il hurla. De colère, de rage, de douleur. Si sa coéquipière était enchaînée à ses portes, qui combattait-il alors ? Il avait pourtant reconnu les invocations de Lucy. La vision s'estompa et il n'y eut plus que Léo en face de lui. Il resplendissait de haine devant le mage de feu. Maintenant que Natsu pouvait le regarder, il remarqua que les yeux noirs de Lucy étaient finalement ceux du chef du zodiaque. C'était donc lui depuis le début.

Natsu inspira longuement et s'abandonna totalement à la rage qu'il avait en lui. Lorsque Léo chargea, il était prêt. Le sort Regulus le fit à peine reculer. Il balaya son ennemi d'un seul coup, l'envoyant valser de l'autre côté de la clairière. Comment avait-il pu atteindre une telle force alors qu'il n'avait pas réussi à prendre le dessus sur Lucy et ses invocations ? Lorsque Léo regarda le chasseur de dragon de plus près, il remarqua qu'il était plus près du dragon que du chasseur.

Le mage de feu était entièrement recouvert d'écailles rouge flamboyant. Ses articulations n'avaient plus rien d'humaines, ses os s'articulaient dans des angles improbables, le faisant plus passer pour une bête que pour un homme. Son visage s'était allongé, créant une sorte de museau d'où sortait de longs crocs et son front était ornés de deux cornes écailleuses. Ses vêtements étaient percés par des pics qui saillaient tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses mains s'étaient étendues et arboraient une phalange de plus d'où se terminait des griffes. Même ses pupilles s'étaient modifiés, devenant deux fentes verticales. Il avait atteint sa transformation finale. De ce fait, le combat n'était plus du tout équilibré. Léo, et ce malgré son statut de chef du zodiaque et de l'aide des autres esprits, ne pouvait plus faire face à son adversaire. Il reçut les attaques de Natsu de plein fouet et eut tôt fait de se retrouver à terre, sonné et vaincu. Le mage de feu prit Léo par le col de son costume et leva son bras, prêt à frapper :

« - Vas-y, frappes moi. Mais à travers moi, c'est elle que tu frappes, précisa Léo.

\- Comment tu as pu la laisser s'enchaîner à ses esprits ?! Tu l'as fait pleurer enfoiré !

\- Tu te fous de moi la flammèche ? Qui de nous deux l'a faite pleurer en premier ? Qui de nous deux l'a soutenu lorsqu'elle était brisée ? Qui de nous deux a abusé d'elle ? Cria le chef du zodiaque. »

Natsu ne sut plus quoi dire après ça. Il lâche le lion qui retomba lourdement sur le sol :

« - Comment as-tu pu prendre possession de son corps ? Où est-elle ? Laisse-moi la voir !

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, soupira Léo. »

Toutefois, au regard que lui lança le dragon-Natsu, il poursuivit :

« - Lorsqu'elle est venue dans le monde des esprits, j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir de chef du zodiaque pour améliorer sa magie en la reliant plus profondément à chacune de ses clés d'or. Toutefois, pendant le processus, elle a touché son trousseau, ce qui nous a bien plus affecté que ce que j'imaginais : elle a été reliée aux portes. Elle était donc capable d'utiliser pleinement nos pouvoirs mais également de ressentir nos sentiments et inversement. Et j'étais -je suis- tellement en colère contre toi pour ce que tu as fait que ça l'a totalement aveuglé et que ça a pris le dessus.

\- Léo, je sais que tu m'en veux mais j'ai absolument besoin de lui parler. Je veux me faire pardonner. Je ferais tout pour elle, je te jure. Laisse-moi la voir. »

Natsu s'agenouilla alors devant Léo, reprit sa forme humaine et baissa la tête :

« - Je t'en prie... »

Après quelques instants, ce ne fut plus Léo en face du mage de feu mais de nouveau Lucy. Elle était allongée par terre, les yeux clos. Malgré tous ses efforts, Natsu n'arrivait pas à la réveiller. Il avait tout essayé : les caresses, l'eau glacé, les gifles... rien n'y fit. Il avait bien pensé à appeler Wendy mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Lucy seule ici. Pas après qu'il l'ait déjà abandonné une fois.

Le mage de feu s'installa à côté de la constellationiste pour réfléchir. Il l'avait vu enchaînée à ses portes. Cela devait donc signifier quelque chose. Après de longues -et laborieuses- minutes d'intense réflexion, le dragon slayer eut une idée. Il avait reconnu les effets personnels des esprits lorsqu'il combattait contre Lucy. S'il les ôtait à sa coéquipière, peut-être que cela aurait le même effet sur ses chaînes. Il commença donc par enlever les bandes et les mitaines des bras de la jeune femme à l'aide de ses griffes. Il les déchira de bas en haut, ne laissant que la peau de la jeune femme à nue. Lorsqu'il voulut retirer le collier de laine, ses doigts furent aussitôt engourdis. Le pouvoir paralysant faisait donc encore effet. Natsu soupira, mécontent. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses à cause de ses doigts gourds, il opta pour une autre solution : les flammes. Ainsi, le collier eut tôt fait d'être réduit en cendres.

Ensuite, ce fut le tour au serre-tête qu'il fit ensuite fondre en une petite bille d'or et la coiffe de soubrette qui subit le même sort que le collier. Quant à elle, les lunettes de soleil furent écrasées dans son poing griffu. Chaque flèche de Sagittarius furent réduites en cendres et le carquois ne fut plus que des lambeaux. Lorsque Natsu se pencha sur le visage de la jeune femme, il se demanda comment il allait faire pour les yeux de Lucy. Ceux-ci étaient étirés en pointe vers le bas, formant comme une blessure. Se pourrait-il donc que ses flammes cautérisent la plaie, rendant leur forme originelle à ses yeux ? Natsu ne voyait pas d'autres moyens. Il approcha donc tout doucement son index enflammé des paupières fermés de la constellationiste. Et Mavis seule sait par quel miracle, sa technique fonctionna. Les berges de la plaie se rétractèrent vers les paupières de la jeune femme qui recouvra ses beaux yeux ronds.

Le mage de feu expira longuement soulagé. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle. Il réfléchit encore : que restait-il à enlever à Lucy pour qu'elle se réveille ? Gemini. Mais comment lui ôter son double qui n'était même pas présent ? Il tournait en rond autour du corps inanimé de Lucy, hurlant sa rage et sa déception. De la fumée sortait de son museau et régulièrement, des flammèches les accompagnaient. C'est alors qu'il gesticulait dans tous les sens à quelques mètres de sa coéquipière que la solution s'offrit à lui.

« - Natsu, appela Gemi.

\- Natsu, surenchérit Mini. »

Il tourna la tête en adoptant une posture de combat. Aussitôt, les esprits coururent se cacher près de Lucy. Natsu les contempla longuement : ils n'étaient plus aussi joyeux qu'alors et semblaient réellement tristes en voyant leur maîtresse ainsi. Ils se tournèrent de concert vers la mage de feu qui avait repris une posture normale. Mini sauta sur Gemi et ils se transformèrent pour prendre l'apparence de Lucy. Cette dernière s'approcha de Natsu et murmura :

« - Aides-moi. Aides-nous...

\- Mais comment ? Quémanda le mage de feu. »

Sans répondre, ils prirent la main -patte?- de Natsu et une chaleur se répandit Sa vision se troubla quelques instants. Il battit des cils plusieurs fois et sa vue s'éclaircit. Il vit alors de grosses chaînes d'argent qui reliaient la Lucy inanimée à son double. La requête de l'esprit fut simple :

« - Brises-la. »

Natsu ne se fit pas prier. Il arma son poing et lança une de ses techniques les plus puissantes : poing d'acier du dragon de feu foudroyant. Il ne se passa tout d'abord rien, puis, à force de persévérance, les maillons de la chaîne se fissurèrent avant de se briser tout à fait. Gemi et Mini reprirent leur forme initiale, sourirent à Natsu puis repartirent dans le monde des esprits. Le mage de feu était impatient. Si sa théorie était correcte, elle ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Alors le jeune homme patienta et patienta encore. Mais rien n'y fit. Par Mavis ! Il contempla la jeune femme, se demandant quoi faire. Et c'est là qu'il l'aperçut. Son pantalon. C'était celui d'un esprit. Il approcha une griffe du bas du pantalon, prêt à le lacérer. Lorsque Lucy se réveillera, elle serait en petite tenue, dans une clairière, seule avec Natsu. Après ce qui s'était passé la veille, comment allait-elle le prendre ? Ne penserait-elle pas qu'il ait cherché à abuser d'elle encore une fois ?

C'était un risque à prendre. Il déchira alors une première jambe de pantalon, dévoilant la peau nue et douce de la constellationiste. La vision de sa chair le fit trembler, sa respiration s'accéléra. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec son expérience d'hier. En effet, maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience des sentiments de Lucy à son égard, cela lui procurait une sensation tout à fait différente. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la deuxième jambe et déchira entièrement le pantalon, dévoilant le sous-vêtement de Lucy. Ce dernier était blanc, presque transparent et laissait apercevoir des plaisirs interdits. Natsu sentait son propre vêtement devenir plus étroit à mesure qu'il regardait la jeune femme.

Cette dernière commença à s'agiter puis se réveilla complètement. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Natsu, elle se mit à pleurer. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et elle leva précautionneusement sa main vers son visage.

« - Tu... Tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai rien fait ?

\- Oh Lucy, je suis tellement désolé. »

A ces mots, les pleurs de la jeune femme s'arrêtèrent et son regard se rétrécit dans un air mauvais. Elle écarta d'un geste vif la main tendue de son coéquipier et se releva vivement.

« - Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Tu m'as utilisé Natsu ! Comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire jouet. Comme si... Et puis qu'est-ce que je fais dans cette tenue ? Tu as encore cherché à abuser de moi ?!

\- Luce...

\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Cria la jeune femme. Tu m'as trahi Natsu. »

Natsu laissa retomber son bras qu'il avait tendu vers la jeune femme. Il fixa le sol, penaud, ne pouvant supporter le regard furieux de la constellationiste. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues écailleuses. Il releva son visage mouillé vers Lucy qui tressaillit, troublée.

« - Natsu, je n'ai jamais cherché à te faire du mal. J'étais sous l'emprise de la colère de Léo et je voulais que tu souffres. Mais ne me fais pas croire par ces larmes que c'est toi qui souffres plus que moi ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle partit en courant, laissant Natsu seul et désemparé.

Le lendemain, Natsu se rendit à la guilde. Sa joie légendaire n'était pas au rendez-vous. Il avait cru que Lucy lui pardonnerait son erreur, mais non. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui mais personne n'osa s'approcher. Le mage de feu avait le regard cerné et il lançait des regards noirs à la ronde. Les conversations joyeuses et bruyantes eurent tôt fait de reprendre. Le dragon slayer s'installa à une table et commanda une boisson de feu. Personne, ni Erza ni même Grey ne vinrent perturber sa consommation. Seul Happy s'installa confortablement à la table pour déguster un poisson. Toutefois, il n'osa pas faire de remarques.

Quelques heures plus tard et à la grande surprise de tous, ce fut Lucy qui pénétra dans le hall de la guilde. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, la guilde se tût. La jeune femme regarda la salle, sourit à ses amis et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait Natsu. Tout le monde retînt son souffle. A la surprise générale, elle s'assit sur les genoux du jeune homme, une jambe de part et d'autre de son corps puis, elle embrassa le mage de feu à pleine bouche. Celui-ci répondit tout de suite à son baiser et planta ses mains dans la chevelure de la belle, approfondissant leur baiser. Il y eut des murmures choqués et des sourires espiègles dans la guilde. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme se leva puis tourna la tête :

« - Tu es prêt Grey ?

\- J'arrive Lucy, dit le mage de glace torse nu.

\- Tu vas où le glaçon ?! Réagit Natsu au quart de tour. »

Grey ne répondit pas, se contentant de croiser les bras sur son torse et d'arborer un sourire ironique. Quant à elle, Lucy ne prêtait pas attention aux mages : elle remplissait des papiers de mission au comptoir de Mirajane. Voyant que le mage de glace se moquait de lui, le dragon slayer se leva, furieux :

« - Je t'interdis de partir avec ma Luce dans cette tenue l'exhibitionniste ! »

A ces mots, la constellationiste s'approcha du mage de feu d'un pas vif et parla d'une voix forte, déterminée :

« - Parce que tu crois vraiment que je t'appartiens Natsu ? Un coup d'un soir et ça y est, je suis ta propriété ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n'es rien dans ma vie. Le baiser qu'on a échangé, c'est un adieu et rien d'autre. Maintenant je pars en mission avec Grey, que tu le veuilles ou non, que tu apprécies ça ou non. Au revoir Natsu. »

Pour la troisième fois de la matinée, la guilde retint son souffle. Tout le monde fut surpris par l'agressivité dans les paroles de Lucy. Elle était partie sans un regard en arrière pour le mage de feu, elle qui ne jurait que par Natsu...

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulées depuis l'altercation entre les deux mages. Lucy ne faisait plus de mission en solo avec Natsu, lui préférant son rival de glace. Pour les missions d'équipe, ce n'était que le strict minimum. L'ambiance n'était plus la même à la guilde. Fairy Tail n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Lucy elle-même n'était plus pareille. Ce n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle ne souriait plus autant, était constamment fatiguée et passait beaucoup plus de temps chez elle qu'à la guilde. Quant à lui, Natsu était souvent replié sur lui-même, broyant du noir. Il regardait souvent la constellationiste, les yeux plein de remords et de regrets. Même Happy n'arrivait que rarement à lui faire retrouver le sourire.

Un soir, alors que Natsu ruminait ses sombres pensées dans la clairière près de sa maison, il put voir, non sans surprise, Grey s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« - Natsu, tu ne penses pas que cette situation a assez duré ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait coupé les ponts je te rappelle, répondit Natsu, cassant.

\- Sans doute pas non mais as-tu au moins cherché à la récupérer ? »

Le chasseur de dragon lança un regard noir au mage de glace. Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais Grey fut plus rapide.

« - Natsu, quand elle est partie, tu n'as pas cherché à la retenir. Tu n'as même pas essayé de renouer avec elle. Tu l'as juste laissé partir et ensuite tu t'es centré sur tes problèmes et ta propre tristesse et douleur. Natsu, ça m'écorche la bouche de te le dire mais tu es mon meilleur ami et là tu as sacrément jouer au con. Alors au lieu de rester là, à te morfondre sur tes pathétiques problèmes d'homme malheureux, va la voir. Au moins, quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'auras pas de regret.

\- Mais je...

\- Cours crétin, le coupa Grey. »

Le mage de feu retrouva son sourire et bondit sur ses pieds avant de partir en courant. Toutefois, quelques mètres plus loin, il s'arrêta :

« - Ton meilleur ami hein ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Dégages la flammèche ! »

Natsu se sentait comme libéré d'un poids jusqu'alors insoupçonné. Il courut jusqu'à l'appartement de Lucy. Une fois arrivé, il eut un moment de doute mais repensa aux paroles de son ami : pas de regrets. Alors, comme la vieille habitude qu'il avait autrefois, il passa par la fenêtre. La pièce n'était pas éclairée et il ne vit pas la constellationiste mais entendit de l'eau dans la salle de bain. Il s'installa alors sur le lit de la mage et patienta. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme apparut, une serviette autour du corps. Sans maquillage, elle apparaissait cernée, maladive. Le jeune homme, ne voulant pas la surprendre, toussota :

« - Lucy... »

Cette dernière se tourna lentement vers Natsu, la mine défaite. On pouvait voir beaucoup de souffrance dans son regard noisette.

« - Luce, je t'en prie. Laisse-moi me faire pardonner. Laisse-moi te montrer que j'ai des sentiments réels et sincères pour toi. Je me suis comporté comme un salaud il est vrai mais je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je ne comprenais pas. Je t'en supplie Luce. Reviens-moi... suppliait Natsu maintenant à genoux. »

Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers la jeune femme, il put voir ses yeux emplis de larmes. Elle porta ses mains à ses yeux et se détourna pour retourner dans la salle de bain. Toutefois, Natsu fut plus rapide et attrapa le bras de la constellationiste pour qu'elle reste à ses côtés. Il la retourna brusquement et sa serviette se dénoua, dévoilant sa nudité. Natsu l'observa et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix : le ventre de Lucy s'était légèrement arrondi, dévoilant des formes jusque là absentes. La jeune femme laissa couler ses larmes puis soupira :

« - Je pense qu'on a souffert depuis assez longtemps. »

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Natsu et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

* * *

 _Mention spéciale à AnzuxX qui m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur avec ces reviews au top !_

 _A la prochaine sur de nouvelles fanfictions ... peut-être :p_


End file.
